4 by 4
by Pixieblade
Summary: small snippets of everyday life, some implied, some not, depends on how much of your y-crack fixation you need...


Title: **4 by 4**

Series: Saiyuki

Rating: G

Summary: snippets of everyday life-see above picture.

_**Sanzo**_

Jeep bounced and bounded down the dusty road. The sun was still high enough to make the dessert a veritable oven, baking the hard packed clay and the mere lives left to suck in the dusty, dry earth through nose and mouth.

Sanzo coughed delicately. One long fingered hand vainly struggling against the sweeping dust storms.

"Are you alright, Sanzo?" Hakkai glanced over at the broody monk. He had on a plain black shirt that was open partially, wind fluttering the material at his neck.

"No. I would have been fine if someone hadn't forgotten to do the laundry last night though." Sanzo growled at the former human.

"Unfortunately we had to leave the inn before I could get to it." Hakkai's infuriating half-smile, shallow and blank as always, stung with unspoken contempt.

"Hey, don't blame me for that, how was I supposed to know she was married?!" Gojyo leaned forward and hollered over the growing sound of the wind, yelping as Jeep hit a rather large hole in the road and bouncing almost completely out of the fast moving dragon-turned-vehicle.

"Because Gojyo, they're _always_ married!"

Sanzo could feel his blood pressure raising. All he wanted was a smoke and his veil and both of these morons to shut the hell up.

"Pss…hey, Sanzo…?" a small voice whispered in his ear.

"What now? If you say anything about food I swear you'll be…"

"Eh? Ah, no, not food."

Sanzo let his head fall back to sit lightly on the headrest and rolled his eyes to look back at the unusually quiet monkey.

"What is it then?" When Goku didn't immediately answer he turned farther, eyeing the brown child skeptically.

"Um…"

"Well? Spit it out already." frustration making his voice turn sour in his mouth.

"Umm…."

"You said that already."

"Um…"

*tsk!*

"Umm…I gotta go to the bathroom."

There was the distinct sound of metal striking metal as the Banishing gun was suddenly _there_, followed by the "Aww! But Sanzo!" and a disgusted slapping sound as he waved away the offending hand. Hakkai and Gojyo snickering in the background.

_**Goku**_

"Would you stop that already?!" Goku whirled from the offending fingers, running smack-dab into the beam of the doorway with a resounding thwack.

Dropping like a sack of potatoes he clutched at his throbbing head.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Stupid faggy water sprite! Ow! Sanzo it hurts!!!" big golden orbs pleaded at him for something, some sort of magic protection or spell or _something_.

All he got was a shiny metal gun barrel pointed in his face and Hakkai's light laughter repeating, "Now, now Sanzo..."

_**Hakkai**_

A subtle pressure around my neck alerted me, but I wasn't expecting the near joint popping intensity as the force drew me backwards harshly. Warm fingers cross my lips, strong arms enfold me, pressed up against someone taller than myself, whose heartbeat I can fell thumping against my spine, the racing causing my own to beat in accordance.

"Shh...stay quiet or they'll hear us." There's a sweet voice in my ear, high, lilting, very pleasant and I smile into the palm.

Pushing past me my nose wrinkles in registration of the warm vanilla smell and the sharp tang of soap.

There are fingers, warm, a light honey color and the brilliant flash of a white smile as she turns and flashes that dazzling grin at me and I know that we're going to get in trouble tonight. But she's here and I don't care.

She pushes out into the light of the street, and then I'm hurrying behind her, struggling to keep up. I falter as my fingers slip out of her grasp and then I'm clutching another pair of fingers, dragging the hand to my chest and sobbing uncontrollably in the dark.

Red hair and the warm scent of vanilla hold me through the memories and pain.

_**Gojyo**_

Some nights you win, some you lose, and some go so well you can't think straight. Tonight was like that. I was doing pretty well. Decent food and beer, for once, even some pretty girls to flirt with; a not too shabby bar with a better than average gambling problem and me clearing up.

Like I said, some nights you win. I was working on my fifth straight loser who was just too stupid to know he was going to be 1) hurting tomorrow since he kept taking shots of whiskey all night and 2) going home broke, because he had shit for a poker face. But see, that's the problem with drunks, they do stupid shit, like start throwing cheap shots and getting all angry over their crappy hand of cards and then challenging people to arm wrestling contests to show how macho they are.

So, hell, what the heck, not like I got anything better to do, except maybe that cute blonde waitress, but she doesn't get off for another hour, so sure, I'm game, let's play.

Halfway through beating the guy's ass for like the third time I feel something cool and smooth against my neck. Can't look back because I'm close to winning but the faces of those around me have suddenly gone white and kinda fidgety and that's when it happens. Like a bolt out of the blue or finding Sanzo and the stupid little monkey doing it or something equally less appealing.

"Gojyo...I'm turning in, you coming or should I wait to see if you win again?"

*Shit*

There are soft brown tendrils tickling my nose and even softer lips pressed against my neck and suddenly every drop of blood is pooling in my groin and I can feel the blush start to work its way up and then my hand's slamming against the table, "My loss." I toss to the stunned crowd, scampering out of my seat and grabbing my earnings before tossing my jacket over my shoulder and hurrying to catch the streak of green rounding the stairs.

"Hey!"

There's a smile and gentle laughter floating down to me and I grin up at the sound, bounding up the rickety stairs two at a time.

"Hakkai, wait up!"

See, sometimes even if you lose it's a good night.

_Fin._


End file.
